emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5430 (19th October 2009)
Plot Mark spots Faye in the Woolpack with Jai. Although Natasha buys Mark's blasé attitude over Faye's flirting, it's clear that Mark's masking his jealousy. Later that day, Mark meets with Faye in a layby and she demands to know why he has asked her there. Mark tells Faye that it's her he wants her and kisses her. Faye responds, before nervously pulling away. She makes it clear to Mark that he either wants her or he doesn't. As Mark desperately tries to persuade her to give him some time, Faye stands firm and makes it clear that if he wants her, she'll be his - on the condition that he's single. Mark is left in turmoil. Meanwhile, Nathan invites Ryan and Katie to a gig, saying that he can get them in on the guest list. Leyla's also delighted when Nathan invites her and David along too, boasting about the backstage access. David upsets Leyla when he tells her that he's just too busy to make the gig and offers a delighted Gennie his ticket. When Leyla arrives for the gig with Gennie later that evening, Nathan is forced to hide his disappointment. Desperate to have Leyla to himself, Nathan pretends that he can't change the guest list for the gig to accommodate Gennie and she reluctantly agrees to stay behind. Nathan's pleased to see his plan finally coming together. Elsewhere, Aaron's chuffed when Paddy agrees to make himself scarce when he claims that he's hoping to have Holly around for the evening. Adam and Andy, meanwhile, are concerned when Holly ignores her brother's warning that Aaron's no good. That evening, Aaron's pleased when Holly agrees to stay in with him and drink cocktails. However, over at the Woolpack, Adam and Andy wind Paddy up about leaving the young couple alone. Paddy's horrified to hear that John doesn't know where Holly is and rushes back home. Paddy's less than impressed to find Holly drunk and he insists that he's taking her home. Aaron's fed up that his evening didn't go quite to plan. Cast Regular cast *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast None Locations *Hotten Road *Café Hope - Outdoor seating area *Main Street *Home Farm - Office, woodland and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room, office and factory floor *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Public bar *Holdgate Farm - Living room *Footpath *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,530,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes